INIZIATIVA VENDICATORI 5
by aldo travaglio
Summary: Quando il peggio sembrava ormai superato le ombre iniziano a calare sulla Terra,mentre Chloe Sullivan si ritrova a dover proteggere una ragazza che sembra in qualche modo legata a quello che sta succedendo. Ma chi è realmente costei? E cosa centra con ciò che sta arrivando?
1. Chapter 1

INIZIATIVA VENDICATORI 5

CAPITOLO 1

LORO SI SONO SVEGLIATI

In una chiesa,di notte,c'era un crocifisso che iniziò a sanguinare e poi si coprì di vene viola che lo attorcigliarono come tentacoli.

In un infinito bianco c'era una struttura di pietra che aveva delle alte torri.

VOCE NARRANTE DI CHLOE

"Il paradiso perso…

Voi che siete capaci di trasformare oceani in masse di ombra vivente e foreste in deserti dannati,portare il fuoco in alto quanto il cielo e riempire l'aria con fumo nero.

Hanno distrutto i piani di Lilith,la donna che,dopo la cacciata dal paradiso terrestre,usò i poteri satanici per avere un uomo.

Loro sono intervenuti e l'hanno distrutta.

Hanno impedito l'iniziativa del suo padrone di arrivare nel piano materiale.

L'angelico Lucifero.

Da allora la loro presenza è sufficiente a creare caos sulla Terra e nell'universo.

Hanno persino controllato il Ragnarok degli dei nordici,evento che mettono in moto ciclicamente.

Ascoltano le grida della realtà,rantolandosi tra le ombre.

C'era un terzo tipo di angeli,gli ignavi,che si erano rifiutati di schierarsi ed erano stati scagliati in una parte dell'universo materiale.

La città degli angeli era piena di corpi a terra.

Gli angeli avevano ferite sul corpo da cui usciva luce ed erano a terra,ma comunque vivi.

La regina degli angeli camminava barcollando tra le rovine della città.

Una delle ali si staccò e rivelò un'ala di luce.

"Non posso crederci."pensò la regina degli angeli "Io ero presente quando ci fu la ribellione degli angeli…

Io che per millenni ho osservato gli eventi scorrere...

Io,che ho il titolo di regina in questo posto...essere battuta così facilmente."

Lei aveva un taglio sul volto,da cui usciva luce,e non aveva l'elmo.

Dietro di lei apparve la dea Slaanesh.

"...un'umiliazione tale da non poterci credere."disse lei "Dannazione...sconfitta da qualche piccolo dio di passaggio."

La regina cadde a terra.

"Non siamo piccoli dei di passaggio..."disse Slaaesh che prese in mano la sua ala e la osservò "Io sono uno di coloro che siedono tra le ombre.

Non è così,innominabile?"

La dea innominabile apparve con la serva che aveva la testa di uccello.

"Oh,si."disse l'innominabile "Siamo molto oltre gli dei."

"Mio creatore..."disse la regina degli angeli "Perdonami."

La regina divenne di luce,come gli altri angeli e tutti svanirono.

Le due camminarono dentro il palazzo reale e trovarono una donna che era incatenata in mezzo ad una stanza, sospesa da terra e dormiva.

Aveva lunghissimi capelli castani che arrivavano fino alla vita ed erano spettinati.

Il vestito era bianco,scollato,molto lungo.

"Bene."disse Slaanesh "È lei che dobbiamo imprigionare."

"Ma solo la sua forma divina è presente."disse l'innominabile.

"Esatto."disse Slaanesh "La sua coscienza è incarnata da qualche parte sulla Terra,mentre la sua parte inconscia,essendo lei un'entità astratta,anche se limitata,continua ad essere ovunque.

Sarà l'inizio della battaglia conclusiva.

Sarà l'inizio di una nuova era."

Central City,notte fonda.

Un uomo stava parlando al telegiornale "...una nuova inspiegabile morte è giunta nell'universo dei fan dei video games.

È la quinta morte di questo tipo e la polizia non ha alcun indizio...nessuna anomalia è stata trovata in questi computer...tutte le morti sono avvenute nello stesso identico modo…la testa dei giocatori è semplicemente esplosa..."

Un uomo aveva la testa spappolata ed era davanti al cumputer e c'era un dvd con scritto sopra:Santuario delle ombre.

Un ragazzo che aveva i capelli marroni e corti stava pensando "Mio Dio…

Se tu realmente esisti…

Ascolta la mia sofferenza..."

Accanto al ragazzo ce n'era un altro che leggeva un libro,mentre uno dei tre,davanti a lui,gli diede un calcio.

Il secondo dei giovani si stava mettendo la mano davanti al mento,mentre un altro gli si appoggiò sulla spalla "Ragazzi,questo non è umano!

Ogni volta lo colpiamo con tutta la nostra forza.

Sembra non sentire nemmeno i colpi!"

Il ragazzo era in ginocchio e prese un pezzo di legno,mentre un altro parlava "Merda!…

Si sta prendendo gioco di noi?!

Pestiamolo per bene!"

Lui colpi l'altro alla testa e il pezzo di legno si frantumò,ferendo l'avversario.

"...sangue!"pensò il ragazzo castano che svenne.

"Che succede?"disse uno degli altri due "È caduto!"

"Bene!"disse quello ferito e il gruppo iniziò a pestarlo.

In quel momento atterrò Superman dietro di loro.

Era leggermente più grande,ma sempre adolescente.

Uno dei tre lo afferrò per la maglietta e lo sollevò "...allora?

Non ho ancora finito."

"Avete finito,invece."disse Clark.

Lui si voltò "STA ZITTO!

NON HO FINITO!

E SE MI ROMPI IO..."

Clark gli afferrò la mano e la strinse forte,facendolo urlare "Avete tre secondi per sparire e non credete che sia finita qui."

"S...si..."disse lui e gli altri se ne andarono.

"Sei fortunato,giovanotto."disse Clark che si accucciò "Credo che quelli si siano fissati con te,e non saprai mai il perché."

Clark portò il ragazzo,facendolo appoggiare sulla spalla.

"Ci sei andato troppo piano con loro!"disse Clark "Li stavi battendo e poi…

È il sangue,vero?"

"Già."disse lui "Il sangue mi ha sempre paralizzato.

Altrimenti...penso che avrei ammazzato qualcuno di quelli…

È come se questa paura volesse fermarmi dal commettere del male.

Non so spiegarlo."

In quel momento arrivò una ragazza di quindici anni,con un vestito blu che terminava con una gonna all'altezza delle ginocchia.

Aveva i capelli castano chiaro,molto lunghi e legati in una lunga treccia che pendeva dal lato destro de viso.

Aveva uno zaino marrone sulle spalle.

Le gli diede uno schiaffo.

Dietro la ragazza ce n'era un'altra con i capelli neri e gli occhiali.

"Sara?!"disse lui.

"QUANTE VOLTE DEVO DIRTI DI NON FARE A BOTTE?"urlò lei "Ma no!  
Preferisci farti riempire di pugni da degli uomini deficienti,piuttosto che uscire con la tua sorellina?

Stupido fratello."

Lui cadde a terra.

"Salve."disse Superman.

"Oh,cielo..."disse Sara "Lei è…"

"Si,Superman."disse Clark.

In quel momento atterrò Solargirl "Mio marito."

"NON CAMBIAMO ARGOMENTO!"urlò il ragazzo a terra "NE HAI PARLATO COME SE FOSSI UN MASOCHISTA!"

"CHIUDI QUELLA BOCCA!"urlò Sara che si voltò verso l'altra "Ah!

Lascia che ti presenti la mia amica,Rebecca.

È una sensitiva.

Sente l'aura delle persone.

La ragazza si mise la mano sulla bocca guardando Chloe e pensò "Oh,mio!

...è la prima volta che vedo qualcuno con un'aura così intensa!

È come se dietro di lei ci fossero delle ali!

Chloe rimase sul posto e si sedette su una panchina,mentre lui si sedette su un cilindro di cemento e la sorella lo medicava.

"E comunque non sono masochista."disse lui.

"Vi ringrazio per esservi presi cura di questo sciocco."disse Sara.

"È il nostro lavoro."disse Chloe.

Una vespa passò vicino a loro e lei fece in modo che si posasse sul suo dito.

"Attenta,potrebbe..."disse Chloe.

"Non ho paura."disse Sara.

"Sei una sensitiva anche tu?"disse Chloe.

"No,è diverso..."disse Sara "Io amo tutte le creature viventi.

Loro lo sentono e si fidano.

Lo so che è strano,ma una volta ha funzionato con una tigre."

"Non è la cosa più strana che ho visto,credimi."disse Chloe.

Poco dopo i due erano su un ponte,mentre Chloe non c'era più.

"Dimmi..."disse Sara "Perché non sei venuto da me,ieri?"

"Bah!"disse lui.

"Non trovi strano il fatto che debba farti da ...tutore?"disse lui.

"Perché?"disse lei "Sai che io non so badare molto a me stessa."

"Non posso badare a te tutto il tempo."disse lui "Scusa ora vado.

Ciao."

"Ciao."disse lei che restò sul ponte.

Chloe atterrò sul ponte "Scusami.

Ti spiace se resto un po'?"

"No, assolutamente."disse Sara "Suo marito?"

"È andato nello spazio."disse lei "Lo fa spesso.

Tornerà tra qualche mese."

"Mia cugina aveva gli stessi problemi con il fratello."disse lei.

"Lui è diventato così solo da quando i miei hanno divorziato."disse Sara "Mi chiedo perché."

"Succede."disse Chloe "Io sono stata fortunata."

"Si,ma la cosa strana è che la mamma è gentile con me,invece nei suoi confronti..."disse Sara.

"Vuoi dirmi che tua madre odia il suo stesso figlio?"disse Chloe.

"Gli ha detto che gli fa schifo."disse lei e Chloe spalancò gli occhi "E che non è normale."

In quel momento l'essere che aveva la testa di aquila mostruosa,sollevo un rettangolo di metallo con dentro una ventola.

Fece un gesto con la mano e la ventola cadde di sotto.

Chloe si mosse a super velocità e salvò la ragazza.

"Tutto bene?"disse Chloe.

"Cos'è successo?"disse Sara.

"È caduto qualcosa dal tetto di un palazzo."disse Chloe che pensò "Ma che mi succede?

Come mai mi sento così bene,da quando c'è lei?

È da prima che sento qualcosa di strano."

"Comunque non c'è più pericolo."disse Chloe.

"Sei fortunata ad essere tanto forte."disse Sara "Se fossi stata umana,ti saresti ferita forse."

"Come dicevo,salvare gli altri è il mio mestiere,anche quando non ero così lo facevo,in un modo o nell'altro."disse Chloe "Anche se fossi stata umana,preferisco ferirmi io."

Il volto della ragazza divenne rosso e lei spalancò gli occhi,poi si mise a ridere.

"Qui c'è qualcosa che non va."pensò Chloe "Non va per niente.

Non è normale che mi senta così."

"Scusi,è solo che nessuno me lo ha mai detto."disse Sara "Comunque,forse ha ragione il mio fratellino sul fatto che devo essere indipendente."

"Si."disse lei sollevandosi in aria "Arrivederci."

"Arrivederci."disse lei.

Solargirl volò verso il cielo "Ora va meglio.

Oh,signore…se mi senti,ascolta la mia supplica...proteggila."disse Solargirl.

Il giorno dopo,nel cortile di una scuola c'erano delle ragazze che parlavano.

Tra di loro c'era Rebecca.

"Hey,Rebecca."disse una di loro "Allora,è vero?

Sei in grado di vedere gli spiriti?

Sei sicura di non essere pazza?"

Dalla finestra Sara la chiamò "Rebecca,gli insegnanti ti cercano."

"Grazie,Sara."disse Rebecca poco dopo.

"Sono invidiose,perché sei la preferita degli insegnanti."disse Sara "Non farci caso.

Bisogna perdonare chi ci offende in modo superficiale,questa è la regola."

"Che strano che noi riusciamo ad andare d'accordo."disse Rebecca "Tu sembri amare qualsiasi cosa che ti circonda,insetti compresi.

Io...ho un'attrazione per il buio."

La sera seguente lei camminava per le strade.

L'essere alato,si trasformò in un uomo,magro,alto,con i capelli corti,con una riga sulla parte destra. "Lei crede nelle ombre?"disse lui.

VOCE NARRANTE DI CHLOE

"Gli dei delle ombre…

Chi sono loro?

Cosa sono?

Pochi sono i testi che ne parlano,ma cosa sono in realtà.

Lui le afferrò il braccio "Io...io vado di fretta."

La ragazza si voltò.

"Sono felice di averti trovato."disse lui "Volevo da tempo conoscere qualcuno come te."

L'uomo prese un dvd "Non ho più bisogno di sacrificare altre povere anime.

Tu volevi le ombre dal profondo del cuore e possiedi un potere simile al vaso di Pandora.

Sei speciale…qualcuno che è stato scelto.

Scelto per avere questo.

Tutto per lui.

Questa è la volontà delle ombre del luogo oltre."

Lei tornò a casa e si chiuse in camera davanti al computer pensando "Un disco?

Santuario delle ombre.

…

Credo di averlo sentito da qualche parte."

Lei mise il dvd e dal computer uscì una luce fortissima.

Vide nella sua mente una serie di fantasmi delle persone morte e pensò "I fantasmi sono reali."

"USCITE DALLA MIA TESTA!"urlò lei.

Lei si mise a piangere e una voce si udì dal computer "Non piangere.

Rebecca.

Io sono direttamente collegata alla tua coscienza.

Puoi diventare forte,molto più bella di chiunque e nessuno potrebbe sconfiggerti.

Sei speciale,la prescelta delle ombre…"

Lei scrisse sul computer: "Chi sei?"

"Io sono una di coloro che dimorano tra le ombre."disse la voce "Una delle quattro divinità del caos."

Chloe era in una chiesa in abiti civili e poco lontano c'era Sara.

Una vetrata si ruppe e una spada andò verso la ragazza.

Chloe si mosse a super velocità,afferrò la ragazza e formò uno scudo di energia che frantumò l'oggetto.

La ragazza svenne.

"Ch...che è successo?"disse Chloe "Sara!

Oh…!

Ti sei fatta male?"

"MI hai protetta..."disse Sara.

"Mio Dio."pensò Chloe "Sono sicura che lo sa.

Il travestimento e gli occhiali non funzionano questa volta."

Chloe si voltò e vide Rebecca a terra tra i vetri.

"REBECCA!"urlò Sara.

La ragazza fu portata in ospedale e gli occhi le furono fasciati.

Fuori dalla porta il medico parlava ai due "Non c'è bisogno che resti in ospedale…

Il corpo sta bene,ma è stata colpita da diversi frammenti di vetro…

Mi spiace,ma gli occhi..."

Lei sentiva tutto e pensava "Non posso più vedere.

È TUTTA COLPA SUA!"

Senti nella sua testa la voce "Sono sempre io…

Sto accedendo alla tua coscienza ancora.

Sono tua alleata.

Se c'è qualcuno che vuole farti del male,io la cancellerò."

"Davvero lo farai."disse lei che era nella sua camera ora.

"Come si chiama…?"disse la voce.

"Sara..."disse lei "Sara Morgan."

La stampante iniziò a stampare dei fogli con su scritto "Uccidere."

Era notte e sul tetto di un palazzo c'era l'essere con la testa di animale e un uomo.

"Non ne sono sicura."disse l'essere "Ho solo sentito una presenza umana..."

"È lei!"disse l'uomo.

"Come possiamo saperlo?"disse l'essere.

"Me lo sento."disse lui "La distruggerò io."


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITOLO 1

PARTE 2

Chloe era su un ponte.

Indossava abiti civili e pensava "Io…

Devo aver fantasticato.

Era solo un'illusione.

Si,sicuramente.

Devo essere esaurita mentalmente."

Lei iniziò a camminare pensando "Devo darmi una calmata."

Chloe vide Sara che piangeva,seduta ad una panchina "Sara."

"Chloe."disse lei.

"Come mai da queste parti?"disse Chloe.

"Ero andata a casa di Rebecca."disse Sara "Lei si è arrabbiata e ha detto che era colpa mia."

"Non è colpa tua."disse Chloe "Non mi ero accorta che fosse li."

La notte seguente Rebecca si mise al computer e l'intera casa si illuminò di luce.

Lei cadde a terra e l'elettricità saltò ovunque.

Rebecca si tolse le bende e vide che ora vedeva.

"I miei occhi..."disse lei "Ci vedo…!"

Una luce rossa apparve nella stanza e apparve Slaanesh,mentre la stanza era avvolta nella dimensione viola.

"Un demone..."disse lei.

"No."disse lei "Io sono una delle divinità delle ombre.

Mi occorre il tuo aiuto."

L'essere la abbracciò "Il tuo potere.

Lascia che lo assorba."

Ci fu una forte luce.

Chloe arrivò in quel momento e aprendo la stanza vide la dimensione viola con in mezzo la creatura.

"Chi si vede."disse l'essere.

Chloe si fece avanti "Chiunque tu sia,non sei benvenuta."

"Ma che scortese."disse l'essere,mentre il pavimento divenne un groviglio di corpi in un mare nero.

"CHE COSA SEI?"disse Chloe.

Chloe si svegliò nel salotto della casa dei genitori della ragazza e c'era anche Sara.

"Sei sveglia!?"disse Sara.

"Quella voce..."disse Chloe,mentre una luce inondò la casa. "Oh,no..."

Andarono tutti nella camera di Rebecca e,aprendo la porta la trovarono seduta sul letto con gli occhi guariti.

"Cosa?"disse Chloe.

"Venite dentro..."disse Rebecca "Va tutto bene.

Mi spiace di averti parlato in quel modo,Sara."

Sara aveva la mano davanti alla bocca "Non so che succede,ma tu puoi realmente vedere…?

Sono così contenta..."

Le due amiche si abbracciarono.

Chloe guardava con sospetto e pensava "Era una dea!?

Quella cosa distorta…!"

Chloe e Sara camminavano in strada e Sara era al massimo della felicita,poi due uomini arrivarono davanti a loro "Dateci tutti i soldi che avete o siete morte."

"E poi vediamo cosa possiamo fare con la ragazzina."disse l'altro.

Chloe diede una spinta al primo scagliandolo a decine di metri di distanza "Sfortunatamente la ragazza e chiaramente timida quindi dovete prima prendere un appuntamento con me,la sua guardiana!"

"Chloe…!"disse lei arrossendo.

Chloe afferrò il primo e lo lanciò contro una macchina,poi lo prese "COME OSI?!"

Chloe gli spappolo una mano "Come osi parlare così ad una ragazzina,maledetta bestia!"

"CHLOE FERMA!"disse Sara "Così lo uccidi!"

Lei la abbraccio alle spalle.

"Sara…!"disse lei.

"No…!"disse Sara "Per favore fermati..."

La ragazza iniziò a lacrimare "Per favore,basta!"

"Va bene."disse Chloe e le due ripresero a camminare "E poi non ho ucciso nessuno in questi anni di lavoro."

Arrivarono al piano del palazzo dove lei abitava.

"Come fai a metterti il costume?"disse Sara.

Chloe materializzò il costume "Così."

"Sara!"disse la madre che era uscita di casa.

Era una donna alta con i capelli rossi,a mezzo collo.

"...MAMMA!"disse Sara "Eri qui fuori…!?"

"Ero preoccupata e sono andata a cercarti!"disse la madre.

"Mamma,va tutto bene!"disse Sara "Questa è Solargirl..."

La madre le afferrò il braccio "VIENI DENTRO!"

La madre la portò dentro e chiuse la porta.

"Anche se non mi piacciono queste maniere,fa bene."pensò Chloe "Dove ci sono io ci sono battaglie e catastrofi.

Signore,proteggi quell'angelo dalla mia presenza."

L'uomo che era con la creatura dalla testa di aquila salì sulla cima di un palazzo e trovo Rebecca che rideva "Ben fatto,Katan."

"Quell'aspetto..."disse Katan.

""Ho assorbito l'anima di un essere umano."disse le che si trasformo in Slaanesh "Sono contenta di avere un po' di tempo per venire qui.

Con tutte quelle battaglie con gli dei e i mortali di altri pianeti...per non parlare di quella continua e noiosa guerra tra paradiso e inferno...non trovavo mai tempo.

L'incarnazione dell'amore si è separata da quella dell'odio e ci ha mosso guerra.

Durante la battaglia ha usato la magia come ultima risorsa per fermarmi…!

Mi ha scagliato nella mia dimensione e ha fermato il mio ultimo attacco."

"Si,lo so."disse l'uomo "Lei poi è stata colpita ed è stata trovata dagli angeli del decimo regno.

Di recente credete che si sia incarnata sulla Terra,lasciando il suo corpo."

"Esatto."disse Slaanesh "In questo periodo il potere della mia dimensione sta aumentando e il potere di quella del Caos è sempre più debole."

L'innominabile era nella sua grotta e guardava gli specchi ,con l'essere con la testa di uccello,e vedeva la situazione.

"Vuole che gli vada a dire che non deve intrattenersi con Slaanesh e che deve tornare a lavoro?"disse l'essere.

"No,Nyx."disse l'Innominabile "Non c'è nessuna fretta.

Non abbiamo bisogno che si impensierisca.

Sta lavorando bene."

"Senza la mia padrona non so se potrò compiere la mia missione."disse lui "Dovevo ricevere nuovi ordini,ma non è venuto nessuno.

Per ora credo che devo affidarmi a te o,se non desideri,potresti aprirmi il portale per la sua dimensione."

"Non temere,continua a causare disagio sulla Terra."disse Slaanesh "Io non posso aiutarti.

Quella ragazzina…

Quella faccia…

Ho capito subito che l'anima dell'entità astratta è li dentro…!"

"Si...sono d'accordo anch'io su quella donna..."disse Katan "Però...non è strano che la sua aura sia così...umana?"

"Si è camuffata."disse Slaanesh.

"Beh,se è davvero così non c'è bisogno di confrontarsi con lei!"disse lui "Se dovessi perdere..."

Slaanesh allungò la mano verso di lui e produsse una forte luce viola che poi scomparve "Credi che mi farò battere come l'alta volta?"

Lui era in ginocchio "Ho parlato troppo.

Mi spiace."

Lei lo fece rialzare e poi li abbracciò "Spero che non abbia fatto troppo male.

Scusami,..

Ti sono grata per aver tentato di salvarmi da un eventuale pericolo.

Ma...voglio investigare un po' di più.

Capirai la mia frustrazione nell'essere sconfitta,vero?"

"Si,certo."disse Katan.

"È Slaanesh che si sta prendendo troppe libertà."disse l'Innominabile.

Chloe tornò a casa e trovò la borsa di Sara a terra "Cosa?"


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITOLO 1

PARTE 3

Solargirl volò sopra i tetti della città pensando "Sara!

Non coinvolgerò più quella ragazza…

Devo tenermi lontana da lei…!"

Chloe sfondò il tetto di una fabbrica abbandonata e trovò l'uomo che era con Slaanesh "Allora sei venuta."

Sara era legata ad una sedia.

"Lascia andare,Sara."disse Chloe,mentre l'uomo mise una mano sul mento della ragazza.

"Chloe,non ti preoccupare per me,ma per Rebecca!"disse Sara "Lei era con me!"

Rebecca arrivò "Non temere."

La ragazza abbracciò l'uomo "Sono qui."

"Rebecca!?"disse Sara stupita.

"Ti dirò una cosa,Sara..."disse Rebecca "Rebecca…ti odia…

Sei la persona che odia di più in tutto il mondo."

Lei mise la mano sul viso di Sara "Ti sei sempre presa cura di lei…

Ma non perché eri gentile.

...io so che non volevi salvare la povera e timida amica.

Volevi solo che la gente intorno a te ti considerasse una brava persona.

Mi sono stufata molte volte di vedere la tua faccia ipocrita,Sara!

Sara piangeva "Io...io non ho mai pensato una cosa simile...Rebecca."

"Sara…!"disse Chloe "Non temere,ciò che sta dicendo è una menzogna."

"Cosa…?"disse Sara.

"Quella non è Rebecca!"disse Chloe.

L'uomo si mosse a super velocità,andò dietro a Chloe e cercò di darle un pugno,ma lei evitò e gli mise il bracciò intorno al collo da dietro "LASCIATE ANDARE SARA!"

Lui le diede una testata,mandandola contro una colonna.

"Guarda,Nyx."disse l'Innominabile "Questo è solo l'inizio del nostro lavoro."

Chloe diede un calcio all'uomo,mandandolo contro una parete.

L'uomo si rialzò e rise,poi si trasformò in un mostro alto due metri.

Aveva una muscolatura simile a quella di Hulk,un viso demoniaco e scheletrico,senza naso e senza labbra,la pelle rossa,la schiena curva e gli artigli ricurvi.

Aveva due corna rivolte verso l'alto,poi verso il basso e infine verso l'esterno

Chloe gli volò contro e lui la afferrò gettandola via.

Il mostro le saltò addossò,ma lei e lo evitò,gli afferrò le corna,si sollevò a mezz'aria e lo scagliò a terra.

Sara svenne,

Chloe sferrò un calcio alla testa del mostro e poi lo colpì con un pugno.

Nyx corse verso l'innominabile "PADRONA!

PADRONA!"

L'Innominabile aveva appena strappato il cuore ad un uomo che era legato ad una catena collegata al soffitto "Nyx…perché interrompi il nostro pasto?"

"È incredibile!"disse Nyx "Katan,sta avendo la peggio!"

"Non è possibile..."disse lei "Lo abbiamo plasmato con la nostra magia,non può essere!"

L'essere fece apparire se stesso e Chloe in una landa desolata e orrenda,con il cielo nero e lampi viola ovunque.

Katan alzò entrambe le braccia,facendo apparire due colonne di pietra,una dietro Chloe e una dietro di lui.

Lanciò della catene di lava dalla mani e così afferrò Chloe e le mosse in modo da scagliarla contro la colonna dietro di lui e poi contro l'altra.

Spiccò un salto,trascinando Solargirl con se e poi la gettò a terra,mentre atterrava,muovendo le catene.

La dimensione svanì e Chloe si trovò a terra nella stanza.

Rebecca la prese per i capelli "...e allora?

La ragazza che ha combattuto dei di ogni sorta e esseri viventi di ogni tipo ha perso grinta?"

"Sara...scappa."disse Chloe.

"Capisco."disse Rebecca avvicinandosi a Sara con un coltello "Vuoi proteggere lei.

Beh,allora guarda come la sbudello."

"BASTA!"disse Zera che apparve sospesa in aria,con lo stesso abito bianco lungo con cui aveva affrontato Pazuzu.

Aveva anche una fascia di metallo sulla fronte e aveva,oltre alla due ali immense,altre due più piccole e altre due dietro le più grandi.

Afferrò Slaanesh alla gola e le diede un pugno,mandandola verso l'alto.

La dea svanì subito dopo il pugno e il suo volo prosegui in una dimensione di nuvole di tonalità grigia.

Zera gli volò contro da davanti e le diede pugno al viso,poi la colpì da sopra e la mandò verso il basso,facendola apparire nella stanza.

Slaanesh riprese la sua forma originaria,mentre Sara svanì "Scomparsa.

L'intera stanza si illuminò di luce "I miei poteri sono svaniti…!?"

Si aprì un portale sotto Slaanesh e lei ci entrò "CI RIVEDREMO,CHIUNQUE TU SIA!"

Zera svanì e Chloe afferrò l'essere alle spalle e lo trafisse con la spada.

Il suo corpo si dissolse.

"NOOOOO!"urlò l'Innominabile.

Slannaesh era nella dimensione viola ed era davanti ad un essere di energia dello stesso colore.

"Cos'era quella..."disse Slaanesh.

"Non ne ho idea mia signora,ma le sconsiglio di continuare a perseguitare quelle mortali."disse l'essere.

"Non se ne parla nemmeno."disse lei.

Chloe slegò Sara che era svenuta e la prese in braccio e volò fuori.

Nella dimensione di nuvole c'era Zera "Io sono Zera,regina dei serafini.

E ora inalbero la bandiera della guerra contro le ombre!"

Chloe era nella stanza di Sara che dormiva sul letto.

Lei era seduta su una sedia e parlava a bassa voce "Forse mi sono sbagliato.

Se me ne andassi,lei sarebbe in pericolo ora."

Chloe le fece una carezza sulla guancia "Ti proteggerò e andremo in fondo a questa faccenda.

Non permetterò che qualcuno ti faccia del male,chiunque sia."

Chloe si volto e vide la madre di Sara sulla porta "Lei non risolverà niente."

Le due uscirono da una stanza.

"Sua figlia non può restare qui,almeno fino a quando al faccenda non sarà chiarita."disse Chloe.

"LEI NON ANDRÀ DA NESSUNA PARTE!"disse la madre "La colpa di questa aggressione è solo sua.

Non avrebbe mai dovuto incontrarla.

Sapevo che sarebbe successo qualcosa di brutto.

Dove ci siete voi anormali succede sempre qualcosa…!"

"Non la posso costringere,ma credo che potrebbe essere la cosa migliore."disse Chloe.

"PERCHÉ NON L'HA LASCIATA STARE?"disse la madre "VUOI CHE MIA FIGLIA VENGA AMMAZZATA PERCHÉ L'HA CONOSCIUTA?!"

"BASTA!"urlò Sara che si era svegliata e era sulla porta.

"Sa..."disse la madre "Per favore smettila ora…

Lei non è cattiva."

"Quest'aura..."pensò Chloe che vide dell'energia rosa provenire da lei,ma la madre non vedeva nulla.

"Chloe è una persona meravigliosa che cerca di aiutare il prossimo."disse Sara "Le affiderei la mia vita."

La madre la afferrò "SARA!

NO!

QUESTA DONNA TI FARÀ MORIRE!

SE LEI SE NE ANDRÀ ORA,NON CI SUCCEDERÀ NULLA,MA SE VAI CON LEI,DIVENTERAI UN BERSAGLIO DI CERTO!

È LEI LA CAUSA DI TUTTI QUESTO!"

"NON È VERO!"disse lei.

"Era solo un consiglio,ma forse è meglio se lasciamo stare."disse Chloe "Forse dovresti tornare in camera e dare ascolto a tua madre."

Sara si voltò e andò via senza fiatare.

"Bene,ora vattene e non cercarla più!"disse la madre e Chloe la afferrò sollevandola.

"Mi stia bene a sentire..."disse Chloe "Non creda che non abbia notato i lividi sulle braccia della ragazza e comunque proverò a vedere cosa succede se mi allontano.

MA È PER LEI CHE LO FACCIO E NON PERCHÉ UNA MADRE VIOLENTA MI DICE DI FARLO!"

Wonder Woman era in volo e improvvisamente atterrò in un parco dove non c'era nessuno"Allora…

Per quanto tempo intendi spiare?"

Sospesa in aria c'era il volto di Slaanesh che era molto grande iniziò a ridere "Una semidea greca.

Ma quale piacevole sorpresa.

Sarà meglio che vi prepariate."

Il volto spari in un vortice.

Sara era nella sua stanza,seduta a terra.

La madre stava parlando a qualcuno "Sono contenta che sei venuta.

Sara,c'è una tua amica.

Io vado."

Rebecca entrò nella stanza "Ciao,Sara."

Lei saltò in piedi "REBECCA!"

"Oh,tutto bene,Sara?"disse Rebecca,mentre lei si mise in ginocchio accanto ad un mobile"Oh,dimenticavo,la tua amica,quella donna bionda,ha detto che non tornerà più.

Ci ho parlato poco fa.

Si era stancata di proteggere te,pare.

D'altronde deve proteggere tutti."

"STAI MENTENDO!"urlò lei "CHLOE NON FAREBBE NULLA DEL GENERE!

LEI NON MI ABBANDONEREBBE SAPENDO CHE POTREI ESSERE IN PERICOLO!"

"Calmati,donnetta..."disse lei "L'unica che non sa niente sei tu."

Rebecca la afferrò e le fece perdere i sensi con una luce che usciva dalla mano.

"E quella donna,con la forza di Atena,perde tempo a proteggere questa qui."disse Rebecca"Vero,Chloe..."

Chloe entrò nella stanza e,muovendosi a super velocità,prese la ragazza priva di sensi "Te la stai prendendo con una ragazzina ancora…!?"

Rebecca si mosse a super velocità e baciò Chloe che la spinse via e lei cadde a terra.

Slaanesh riprese la sua forma.

"Cos'hai fatto?"disse Chloe.

"Mi sono divertita."disse la dea.

Chloe ebbe la visione del suo regno "Nel tuo regno…

Non può essere…

Le anime sono come delle marionette ai tuoi ordini."

"Si,sono marionette."disse Slaanesh "Ma è ciò che vogliono."

Chloe iniziò a sentire male alla testa e poi cadde a terra.

L'essere uscì dalla porta e poi svanì in un lampo di luce.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITOLO 2

ATTACCO

Sara era in classe dopo la lezione e aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime e pensava"Chloe ha detto che è meglio se si allontana,ma non voglio.

Mi sono affezionata a lei.

Mia madre però a deciso.

Se non le dico nulla ora,me ne pentirò a vita."

Sara si alzò,mentre le scendevano le lacrime dagli occhi e corse fuori dalla classe.

Firmò il permesso per uscire e corse in strada,fermandosi,in una stradina che però dava su una scuola,poi pensò a Chloe e lei comparve all'improvviso sul terrazzo con il costume indosso.

"Cosa?"disse Chloe "Che..."

Alcuni ragazzi erano alla finestra e guardavano.

Chloe vide la ragazza "Sa…

Sara…!

Non posso posso più vederti.

Potrei metterti in pericolo davvero."

"Ho qualcosa da dirti di importante."disse Sara.

"Cosa..."disse Chloe.

"Se mi porti con te,te lo dirò."disse Sara.

"Cosa?"disse Chloe "Di cosa stai parlando?!"

"Non puoi forse parlare chiaramente con me,anche quando non dormo?"disse Sara "Non c'è bisogno di essere codarda."

"Non ho tempo per queste cose."disse Chloe che si stava voltando.

"Aspetta!"disse Sara "Stai scappando via,non è vero!?"

La ragazza le abbracciò la schiena.

"Sara…!"disse lei "Sai quanti guai può provocare il fatto che io sia qui a parlare…!?"

"Sei una codarda a scappare via!"disse Sara "Questa...questa sarà l'ultima volta."lei chiuse gli occhi e lacrimò "Non mi interessa se hai ripensato a prendermi sotto al tua protezione.

Non mi interessa se vuoi starmi lontana.

Abbracciami e poi non mi rivedrai più…!"

Chloe si voltò e la abbracciò pensando "Strano,la sua aura è diversa…

NO!"

Chloe si allontanò "La tua aura è diversa!

Tu chi sei?"

"Chloe."disse la vera Sara che giunse in quel momento e restò scioccata "Un'altra...me…!?"

Chloe parlò alla prima "Tu…!

Sei la stessa divinità che era a casa di Rebecca?"

Sara si mise la mani davanti alla bocca "Dea…!?

Allora Rebecca…!"

"Hai scoperto il mio gioco."disse la prima Sara "Dato che non ho preso il corpo della ragazzina,ma ne ho creata una copia su me stessa...ero in grado di simularla solo dall'esterno."

"Rebecca..."disse Sara.

"Ecco perché era cambiata."disse la dea "Ho mangiato la sua anima e assorbito il corpo."

Chloe trattenne Sara "Ieri…

Eri tu vero…?!

Chi sei!

Mostro!"

Tu assassina!

Mostro disgustoso!

Riporta in vita Rebecca!"

"...tu…!"disse la prima Sara che scatenò una forte luce dal suo corpo "OSI PARLARMI COSÌ…!"

Chloe si mise davanti e materializzò la spada.

Dalla schiena della ragazza uscirono dei filamenti di energia viola che si legarono intorno alla spada.

La dea torno normale "Continuate a proteggervi.

Aspettate e vedrete come tutti vi abbandoneranno!

Farò in modo che Choe ti fracassi il cranio,patetica bamboccia!"la dea si voltò "Vieni avanti."

L'essere di fumo viola si avvicinò.

"Questa patetica ha detto che io sono un mostro."disse Slaanesh "Io sono la vera natura della cose."

Presto Chloe diventerà il mio nuovo giocattolo,come quest'anima."

"Sara,non posso spiegartelo,ma qui succedono cose strane."disse Chloe.

"NON È UN SOGNO QUESTO!"disse Sara "Chloe!

Dimmi tutto quello che sai!"

"Non so nemmeno io cosa succede."disse Chloe "Devi allontanati da me il prima possibile."

"Si...mia madre ha detto che mi porta via."disse Sara correndo via e pensando "Non voglio farlo."

Poco dopo Chloe volò in un parco e vide Slaanesh che allungava la mano e faceva esplodere lo scudo di Wonder Woman e lei cadeva a terra.

Chloe soccorse l'amica,poi si voltò furiosa verso l'essere "Come hai osato!?"

Chloe si alzò e dal suo corpo partirono scariche elettriche "ATENA!

ATERMIDE!

GEA!"

La luce di Chloe aumentò,lei materializzò la spada e corse contro la nemica che fece apparire Wonder Woman nella sue mani e Chloe le fece un taglio sul petto per sbaglio,poi diede un calcio a Chloe,facendole trapassare un albero,poi Chloe le volò addosso con dietro l'immagine delle tre dee e la nemica fu scagliata contro un muro di roccia.

Slaanseh si rialzò,urlò e produsse dal suo corpo una forte luce viola che fece esplodere l'intero parco.

"LA PROSSIMA VOLTA TROVERAI LA TESTA DI QUELLA MOCCIOSA!"disse Slaanesh.

Chloe e l'altra furono scagliate dentro un edificio e Solargirl soccorse l'altra guarendo le sue ferite mediante una luce che usciva dalla mano "Sta tranquilla.

Ci vorrà poco."

Entrambe volarono verso in cratere nel parco,ma non trovarono nulla.

"Cos'era quella cosa?"disse Diana.

"Mai visto niente di simile."disse Chloe "Un odio così radicato e profondo.

Ho l'impressione che sia solo l'inizio di qualcosa di peggiore."

"È da un po' che percepisco strane presenze."disse Diana "È qualcosa che non si mostra apertamente,ma resta celato.

Potrebbero essere anche due e forse di più.

Sento ancora quella forza…

Oh no…

E dentro una scuola!"

Le due arrivarono appena in tempo per vedere le pareti della scuola che venivano danneggiate da una forza invisibile e tutti i vetri che esplodevano.

Mentre tutti uscivano Chloe pensò "Non penso che la lasceranno andare.

Se non altro per farmi dispetto…

Sara…!

Sara seduta a casa sua"Perché fa così male…?

Chloe!"

Slaanesh era su un palazzo e i fulmini continuavano a cadere "HA HA HA!

ANCORA!"

SPIRITI DEL FULMINE ATTACCATE LA TERRA PIÙ VIOLENTEMENTE!

Si…

Di più…

SPACCATE TUTTO!"

In quel momento apparve un'altra dea sul tetto.

Aveva i capelli bianchi lunghi raccolti in un'enorme coda di cavallo legata da un nastro di rami.

Aveva sulla fronte una placca di metallo che formava uno spicchio di luna con le punte rivolte verso l'alto.

Aveva gli occhi pieni di energia verde.

Il collo,le spalle e l'inizio del petto erano scoperti,poi iniziava un vestito bianco che copriva il seno.

Alche le braccia erano coperte dal vestito bianco che arrivava fino alle mani e lasciava scoperte le dita con le unghie appuntite simili all'argento.

Aveva dei nastri verde scuro legati strettamente sulla braccia.

La pancia era coperta da in vestito verde scuro collegata ad una gonna dello stesso colore che arrivava fino a terra nella parte posteriore e aveva due aperture dalla parte anteriore.

La parte superiore delle gambe era scoperta,poi il ginocchio era coperto da una placca di metallo e collegato e stivali rossi.

Nella mano destra aveva un bastone che terminava con una pietra verde con tre punte sopra.

Era apparsa da un turbinio di energia verde e simboli sconosciuti.

Si chiamava Hecate "Vedo che ci stiamo divertendo."

"Hecate...non ci vediamo da molto."disse Slaanesh "Non mi ero accorta che eri qui.

Sei splendida come sempre."

"Ti ringrazio."disse Hecate "Ma,mai quanto te."

"Vieni."disse Slaanesh "A che serve vivere in eterno senza usufruire di quello che la vita ci offre."

Slaanesh la baciò.

Sara andò e a casa di un amico e lo trovò con la testa infilata dentro il monitor da cui uscivano una serie di tentacoli lunghissimi fatti di energia verde.

La ragazza urlò."

"Distruggere Sara."disse la voce dal computer.

La ragazza era terrorizzata.

Uno dei genitori aveva un tentacolo in testa e entrò nella stanza "Ora guarda."

"NO,NON SI AVVICINI!"urlò la ragazza.

I tentacoli lo fecero a pezzi stritolandolo completamente.

"NO!"urlò lei.

Wonder Woman guardò sopra di se e vide Hecate "L'aura sembra quella di una dea,ma…

È totalmente distorta."

La dea sembrava stesse parlando da sola e allungò la mano in avanti "Spiacente,ma non ho scelta…

Ti farò soffrire e poi ti ucciderò…

Questi sono gli obbiettivi del piano."

I tentacoli afferrarono Sara che si illuminò di energia "NO,BASTA…!"

"Rebecca ti odiava molto!"disse Hecate "Mi dice di ucciderti."

"Rebecca…"disse Sara che aveva dei tentacoli che le tenevano le braccia e altri legati alla vita"Veramente mi odi…?

Quello che ho sentito nella fabbrica è vero…?

Tutto questo tempo...mi hai odiata…?

Allora…

Va bene."

L'occhio che era apparso nella stanza si spalancò.

"Puoi uccidermi,Rebecca…!"disse Sara "Se un guscio vuoto come me ti può salvare,anche un poco,io posso solo...fare questo per te."

Nella mente della dea apparve l'immagine della ragazza che la abbracciava dicendo "Va tutto bene…

Verro con te,Rebecca…"

L'occhio nella stanza si illuminò e iniziò a lacrimare "Sara…?

CHE STAI FACENDO?

ESCI DALLA MIA MENTE!"

"Adesso!"pensò Wonder Woman che si scagliò contro l'avversaria che svanì.

La madre di Sara stava per entrare in auto "Sara,vieni!"

Lei obbedì e la macchina partì.

"Sara,per favore,perdonami...sai quanto sei importante per me!"disse la madre "Se andassi in qualche posto non potrei…!"

"Lo so,mamma...io non andrò da nessuna parte."disse lei "Sarò sempre con te..."

Arrivate all'aereo porto,Chloe corse a velocità luce e la raggiunse "Sara!"

Lei rimase bloccata di spalle e spalancò la bocca.

"TU!"disse la madre.

"Sara!"disse Chloe.

"...no!"pensò Sara "Se mi volto adesso..."

La madre la prese e cercò di portarla via.

"Sara,mi spiace!"disse Chloe "Mi ero sbagliata,il loro obbiettivo eri tu!

Avevi ragione,sono stata una vigliacca a tirarmi indietro."

Lei si mise le mani sugli occhi e iniziò a lacrimare.

"Ti chiedo veramente scusa."disse Chloe "Andiamo via insieme.

Fino a quando non sarà finita ti proteggerò io."

"Mamma!"disse Sara e la spinse via "Perdonami!

Lei corse verso Chloe e la abbracciò "Non sono mai stata arrabbiata con te…

Non mi interessa se ti eri tirata indietro,l'hai fatto per proteggermi."

"Sara!"disse la madre "Non andare!"

"Pronta?"disse Chloe.

"Si."disse lei e le due volarono fuori.

I due andarono su un treno e Chloe indossava abiti civili.

"Ti devo portare il più lontano possibile e non dobbiamo farci notare."disse Chloe "Nel frattempo vedrò di capire come poter toglierti dai guai.

Un posto dove non ci siano esseri che ti danno la caccia e dove poter riflettere."


End file.
